oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Entrana
The holy island of Entrana lies southwest of Taverley, at the centre of the RuneScape map. Access is via: *Boat in Port Sarim, by talking to the monks on the dock this is free *Through the law altar via the Abyss in the Wilderness *Balloon Transport System Weapons and armour are not allowed on Entrana as ordered by Saradomin and enforced by his monks, and it is available to members only. Notable features , including Entrana]] *The Law altar is located on the north-east side of the island. *Entrana features prominently in the Lost City quest. *The Enlightened Journey quest begins on Entrana, and once you complete the quest you can use the Balloon Transport System. *All ingredients for glassblowing are found here, including one of the places you'll find a glassblowing pipe. You'll find a spawn in one of the houses near the sandpit. There are 10 seaweed spawns on the northwest side of the island, but you need to use the Telegrab spell to reach 2 of them. There is a glassblower NPC as well, who will buy molten glass in exchange for "shiny gold coins". *There is a hops patch for the Farming skill. *There are two spawns for planks. *There is a Furnace located on the island as well. Allowed equipment *Rune pouches *Amulet of glory *Ring of duelling *Ectophial *Ring of life, Ring of wealth, Ring of Charos *Runes (but not staves) *Penance gloves, Ice gloves *Boots of lightness *Spotted cape *Spottier cape *God books *Enchanted secateurs *Noted equipment. *HAM clothing *Flowers Banned equipment You cannot take any of the following: *Metal armour (bronze to dragon) *Metal weapons (bronze to dragon) *Dragonhide, mystic or splitbark armour *Barrows equipment *Bows, Ava's attractor/accumulator *Staves *Infused Spirit Pouches *Capes: Legends, obsidian, fire, or Capes of Achievement *Klank's and Family Crest gauntlets *Karamja gloves *Woodcutting axes and pickaxes *Vyrewatch top, legs or shoes *Fighting boots *Moonclan armour Melee Items: Silver sickles can be used as a melee item on the island, granted that the player has at least level 18 Crafting. Since there is a furnace on the island, a silver bar and a sickle mould can be used to create a silver sickle. Magic secateurs can also be used as a melee weapon on Entrana. No need to smuggle them, as they can be stored in tool leprechaun. A Pickaxe handle is considered a weapon and not allowed. A Pickaxe head is allowed but without the handle you cannot make a weapon with it. The broken Woodcutting Axe Event was removed July 17, 2007. Range Items: Many Crafting and Fletching items are allowed on the island, and clever players can use this loophole to get around the ban of weapons and armour. Leather, Snakeskin, Dragon leather, Snail shells, needles, threads, steel studs, and chisels are allowed. Additionally unstrung bows, Bow string, Arrows, and Amulets are permitted. Players with high crafting and fletching often take some of this equipment to make their own weapons and armor on the island. Magic Items: All runes are allowed on the island, but no staffs or wands for auto attack. Note that summoning familiars are not allowed on the island. Players can also smuggle weapons to Entrana by opening Treasure Trail caskets there. However, players may be caught by the monks and kicked off the island. Monsters *Black bear *Unicorns - 4 spawns *Monks *Chickens *Entrana Fire Bird There are also several monsters found in Entrana's dungeon. Please see the Lost City quest guide for more details. The People *High Priest- He's basically the ruler of the island. He owns one of the biggest cathedrals in RuneScape. *Auguste- Auguste wants to fly above the clouds in a hot air balloon. You and he will do this in the Enlightened Journey quest. *Mazion- He is the caretaker of the Entrana sandpit. Entrana is a good place to make glass. *Fritz the Glass Blower- For those who need help on glass blowing, ask Fritz for he will help, as he is a professional at it. He will also buy molten glass from players for 20 coins each. *Francis- He is the monk who tends to the Farming patch on Entrana. The Farming patch is a hops patch. *Cave Monk- He guards the entrance to the Entrana dungeon. In the manner of players, it is the headquarters of the World 66 Law Running company, one of the biggest Law Running companies. Music Unlocked *Background- Entrana surface *Underground- Entrana dungeon A playable organ is on the 2nd floor of the church. Quests *Enlightened Journey *Lost City is involved with this island. *Holy Grail is involved with this island. *Devious Minds is involved with this island. *The Hand in the Sand is involved with this island. *Desert Treasure is involved with this island. Trivia *Although monk robes have been updated, the monks of Entrana wear the old robes. *Wise Old Man spent some years of his life on Entrana meditating. See Also Law running Category:Regions Category:Islands Category:Quest Locations Category:Sea